


Selfies

by bisexuallaurel



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I just...slipped.. at the end, M/M, Pre-smut, but that's not what it's about, confident!Alec, izzy alec and jace are being sibling-y, jace doesn't want to see his brother shirtless but magnus does, magnus/izzy friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexuallaurel/pseuds/bisexuallaurel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy and Magnus have monthly coordinated selfie sessions via FaceTime. </p><p>or, the one where Magnus and Izzy are fabulous best friends, Izzy employs the help of a grumpy Jace, and a semi-naked Alec makes an appearance, much to Magnus' delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this fic came out of a conversation between me and tumblr user magnusallec, where we talked about how Izzy and Magnus are /totally/ best friends and they /totally/ share makeup and fashion tips with each other. That innocent idea then escalated to "remember that scene in HTGAWM where Connor is naked and wet from the shower with only a towel around his waist, and Conrad Ricamora posted a BTS photo of himself where Jack just happened to be in the background half-naked and wet?". So this is sort of a spin on that. Here you go Sam, hope you like it!

The bright, white light made Magnus’ eyes sting as he accidentally looked straight at the naked lightbulb. He quickly looked away, blinking rapidly for a few moments to get rid of the black and blue spots dancing across his vision. Then, focusing his gaze on the lamp frame instead, he angled it down a bit and took a few steps back into the light to see if the angle was right. Perfect.

He mimicked the process with the light stand on the other side of his dressing table, aiming it at the spot where he’d stood a few moments ago. Lastly, he went to switch on the O-shaped ring light that stood on the dressing table. It turned on with a soft hum. Satisfied with the lighting, he went to stand in front of them. They were bright enough to illuminate him, but not bright enough that he had to squint when he stood in front of them.

The light that shone on him from three sides almost perfectly mimicked daylight with the way it didn’t leave any harsh shadows on his face.

The lighting was ready. He glanced at himself in the oval mirror attached to the dressing table. _He_ was definitely ready. His eyes were lined with a dark purple eyeliner sprinkled with bright glitter, and around his neck hung several necklaces made of silver. His fingers were as usual adorned with rings, the most noticeable being the finger armour ring on his right ring finger. It started right above his knuckle and snaked its way around his finger, stopping at the second joint. It almost looked like lace painted silver.

He tilted his head slightly to the left, admiring his handiwork. His cheekbones were glowing with a soft highlight, perfectly illuminating his skin and complimenting the contouring right beneath his cheekbones.

He slowly spun around in front of the mirror, his eyes travelling down his body, critically inspecting each item of clothing. He contemplated putting on a black tanktop underneath the see-through mesh shirt he was wearing, but decided against it. He firmly believed that something as magical as himself shouldn’t be covered up.

Where his shirt ended, his charcoal black leather pants began. They were almost uncomfortably tight, but in all the right places. They perfectly accentuated the curve of his ass, something he noticed with a smirk.

Satisfied that his outfit and makeup were worthy, he picked up his iPhone and selfie stick from the dressing table. He mounted the phone onto the selfie stick, screwing it in place and then holding it up and tilting it down so he was in the shot. Angling his face slightly downwards to accentuate his jaw, he struck a pose and snapped a few photos. Changing his stance slightly, he snapped a few more. Another pose change, and a few more photos.

Now and then he grabbed the phone to check the photos he’d taken. He’d cringe at some, and grin at others.

After checking the latest round of photos, he held out the stick again and this time made sure to tilt it down a tad so his torso was in the shot as well. His toned abs were visible through the thin mesh, and so were his nipples. It wasn’t the original point of the selfie session, but why not take a few sexy photos for his boyfriend while he was at it?

It wasn’t like he and Izzy had scheduled selfie sessions once a month, that more often than not ended in Magnus taking some more… provocative photos for Izzy’s brother. Definitely not.

Ten minutes and many photos later, his phone started to vibrate, the tune to _Milkshake_ by Kelis blasting from its speakers.

He dismounted the phone from the selfie stick and smiled at the screen as he accepted the FaceTime call and held the phone up in front of him.

“Well don’t you look stunning,” he said by form of greeting as Izzy showed up on the screen.

She moved closer to the phone camera, showing off the intricate eye makeup she was wearing. Her lower lashline was lined with bright pink, and on her eyelid she wore a gradient of light blue and purple eyeshadows, complete with a bright purple eyeliner ending in a perfect cat eye.

“Exquisite!” he exclaimed, taking a screenshot for future inspiration.

“Who, me?” she said innocently, moving away from the camera again, flicking her hair and smiling that award-winning smile of hers. She pretended to eye him up and down and shrugged. “You look okay, I guess.”

Magnus grinned, panning the phone so she could get the whole look.

Dropping the charade, she squealed. “You’re wearing the pants I got you!”

“Of course, darling,” Magnus said with a wink. “They’re quite... tight.”

“Oh like your other pants aren’t,” Izzy said with a heartfelt eyeroll. “Anyways, I doubt my brother complains.” She raised her eyes and laughed at something out of shot in front of her. “Actually, I think Jace is _very_ in favor—”

Jace suddenly jumped into frame, his eyebrows twisted together. “Please don’t include me in your weird sex talk.”

Magnus laughed. “Oh, sweet Jace. This hardly qualifies as sex talk.”

“No?” Jace frowned.

“Well if you _really_ want, we could talk lube brands, or whether it’s more fun to top than to bottom, or—”

“Oh my god,” Jace groaned. “I know you make Alec happy but I don’t need to know _how_ happy.”

Magnus couldn’t stop laughing, almost to the point where he started to worry about his eyeliner smearing from the tears.

“Now where were we, dear?” he asked when their laughter had died down, addressing Izzy, who like him had almost doubled over laughing. “How is your session going?”

“It’s been pretty good!” she said, a sudden excitement in her voice. “My camera man has been less than patient, though,” she said, fondly rolling her eyes at Jace who, Magnus now noticed, was holding a camera.

“If I’m so annoying, then take your own photos!” Jace complained.

“My phone camera isn’t good enough to capture all my beauty,” she said proudly. Her voice darkening, she added, “Besides, you owe me for last week.”

Jace grumbled something and, judging by the sudden shakiness of the video and the sharp outcry from Izzy, he must have grabbed the phone from her. Magnus couldn’t help but roll his eyes at their siblingy banter.

“Izzy doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Jace said, the video still very shaky as if he was moving around. Probably ducking Izzy trying to get the phone back, Magnus thought. “I would never say a bad word about anyone and, quite frankly, I’m offended that she—”

“You said my cooking tastes worse than Max’ feet stink!” Izzy yelled off-camera.

“I said no such thing!” Jace said indignantly, dramatically pressing a hand to his chest. “How dare you even _suggest_ —”

“Oh come on, you’re not fooling anyone!”

“Magnus, don’t you think— OHMYGODNO!” Jace had turned to address Magnus, but interrupted himself with a shrill shriek. Magnus was amazed such a high pitch was even within his range.

Jace threw the phone away from himself, leaving Magnus wholly confused and with only the crackling of movement on the other side of the line, the screen completely black.

“What the—”

Suddenly all he heard was Izzy laughing, and Jace chanting what sounded like “no, no, no, no, no” somewhere in the background.

Izzy picked up the phone and laughingly wiped away a tear from her cheek. “Look behind you,” was all she said.

Magnus did, and almost felt himself being torn apart into two parts.

One part of him — let’s call it the lower part — wanted to throw his phone out of the window and stride over to the half-naked man standing in front of him, slam him against the nearest wall and give him a blowjob he would never forget.

The other half wanted to laugh until his lungs gave out.

He somehow compromised with a weird noise escaping his throat, his mouth hanging open.

Alec was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, fresh out of the shower with only a very, very small towel hanging low around his hips. His happy trail was deliciously visible and Magnus couldn’t help but lick his lips. He’d had some _very_ happy times with that trail of rough hairs.

It didn’t matter that they’d dated for over a year now, Magnus was still far from used to the glory that was Alec without clothes, and quite frankly, he didn’t think he’d ever get used to it.

Forcing himself to turn away from such a lovely sight, he turned back to the phone screen and grinned. “What’s that, Jace?”

Jace was still off-camera, but Magnus could hear him cursing somewhere to the left while Izzy gasped with laughter. “Is it suddenly a crime to wear clothes?” he shouted.

“If you look as good as your brother does, then it is,” Magnus said, throwing a wink at Alec over his shoulder.

Jace groaned. “Iz, do I have to do this now? I don’t know how much more I can take.”

Alec, still standing in the doorway, rolled his eyes. “You’ve seen me shirtless before, Jace!” he called.

Magnus raised his eyebrows in amusement.

Alec didn’t dignify him with a comment.

“This is different!” Jace called. He was standing a good distance behind Izzy, looking like a grumpy child.

“I don’t know why you’re complaining,” Magnus said, appreciatively raking his eyes over Alec’s body as he came to stand next to Magnus.

Alec grinned and leaned down for a kiss.

“Dude, come _on_ ,” Jace groaned. “I don’t kiss Clary like that in front of you guys, I–”

“You’re right,” Izzy cut him off. “You two are way more gross. Straight people are never any fun.” She grinned, and then thoughtfully added, “ _Although_ , if I remember correctly, there’s nothing straight about Clary.”

“You made out _one time_ when you were drunk,” Jace said, “will you ever let her live it down?”

Izzy pretended to think before happily proclaiming that, no, she wouldn’t.

Jace was about to argue back, but Izzy just fondly pushed away his face and turned to Magnus.

“You boys go have fun,” she said, and then sternly addd, “Don’t send me any dick pics.”

A door slammed in the background. Jace must have finally had enough.

Even Magnus blushed at the blunt reminder of the time he had accidentally sent a nude meant for Alec to his sister instead. “I’ll try not to.”

Isabelle winked. “Happy humping!”

Rolling his eyes, Magnus disconnected the call. Alec was still standing next to him, and Magnus’ fingers tingled at the proximity to all that wet skin. Putting down his phone, he smoothly twisted into a standing position, wrapping his arms around Alec’s naked waist all in one smooth movement. Alec’s body responded automatically by sliding his arms around Magnus’ shoulders.

Alec smiled at his boyfriend, pressing a light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

That wasn’t quite what Magnus had in mind, though.

He toyed with the brim of the towel, running his fingers along the edge, only barely dipping beneath it.

Alec hummed, pressing into his touch. “Someone’s keen,” he mumbled, as Magnus’ started leaving a trail of kisses up his exposed neck.

“Your brother has that effect,” Magnus joked, earning his shoulder a playful shove.

“I meant Jace’s brother has that effect,” he corrected, his face still resting against Alec’s neck, softly nosing along his jaw. He couldn’t see Alec’s face, but he knew he was rolling his eyes.

“I’m almost considering putting a sex ban on you until you apologize,” Alec mused, but the way he slightly tilted his head to give Magnus better access to his neck was giving him away.

Magnus responded by sinking his teeth into the sensitive patch of skin right beneath his boyfriend’s jaw.

“Alright, alright,” Alec laughed. “I won’t withhold sex. I’m not a monster.”

Magnus hummed while soothing over the bite marks with his tongue. “You’ll have to prove it, I’m afraid.”

Alec slipped out of Magnus’ arms and raised his eyebrows.

He unfastened the towel around his waist and slid it around Magnus’ shoulders, pulling him towards him with a firm yank. A surprised noise came out of his boyfriend’s throat.

Magnus tried to keep his eyes on Alec’s, he really did, but he got distracted by Alec’s toned stomach and the way his treasure trail begged him to follow it down to Alec’s magnificent...

A cough yanked him out of his fantasy, and he met Alec’s eyes again, every nerve ending in his body catching on fire at the cocky look in those hazel eyes.

Magnus loved how confident Alec was nowadays. He loved how comfortable he had become in his own skin. He loved—

His breath caught in his throat.

Without breaking eye contact, Alec went to his knees.


End file.
